


The Way of the Phantom Yakuza

by wallstoothin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ace defected Makoto and Ryuji on the case!, Akira is not very subtle, Cat Cafés, Gen, Goro is tempted is stalk him because wtf Kurusu Kun, Kidnapping?, Misunderstandings, Stakeout??, Way of the HouseHusband AU, Who knows what's going on in this fic, Yakuza, Yakuza heir Akira, drugs?, not that he was putting any effort in the first place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstoothin/pseuds/wallstoothin
Summary: Or it would be if Akira put in some damn effort in being subtle.Everyone knows that the transfer student is part of the Yakuza. Drugs, sex trafficking, murder he done it all. There's no way he works in a cat cafe and help out in the housewife society. He is a violent man and a danger to society. Another youth destined for ruins.Way of the Househusband AU or Misunderstanding is Akira's middle name.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 111





	1. Misunderstanding 1: Brotherhood and Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally suppose to be one big one-shot and instead I break it up to tiny pieces to make it easier for my eyes.

Wherever the transfer students goes rumors followed. It was just another fact at Shujin Academy. Every week it cycles into something new. One week he is a hitman who failed a mission, another is that he was waiting for the right time to one day bring a gun to school and shoot everyone down. But there was one rumor that lingers. That was because there were so many evidence that was supporting this claim that it was impossible to deny. 

Kurusu Akira has some part in the yakuza. 

It all started after Kamoshida. At least that’s what most of the students believe. It was around that time that the sighting began. 

Kurusu meeting up with strangers with tattoos, piercing and a permanent glare. Just one sight of them can cause a normal person to run and hide. But Kurusu just stood there as if he was used to it. In fact, three weeks after Kamoshida confessed in front of the school the transfer student started wearing a simple piercing on his right ear. No one had the guts to tell him that it was against the rule who knows what will happen if you upset him. 

This just proves what society has told them since they were young. Once you go down the wrong way it is impossible to go back up. Kurusu is officially scum of the earth. It won’t be long before the right person reports him and have him taken away. And when he does the students of Shujin Academy can breathe easy once again.

Good riddance. 

* * *

Akira was a strange dude. But then again the whole going to another world to fight other people's inner demon is just as strange-well...actually stranger. So Ryuji can bypass some of the weird habits his best friend may have. But lately, he can’t help but feel worry for Akira. Not only are the rumors around the school getting worse but Akira is not doing anything to dispel them. In fact Akira is actively feeding the rumor mill. Although he has to admit the piercing on his right ear look sick as hell. When he comments about it to him, Akira face brighten up. 

“Ryuji maybe..maybe we can get you one too.” 

“Huh?” 

“A piercing, on your left ear. As a symbol of our brotherhood.” 

A symbol of their brotherhood huh.

Ryuji and Akira latched onto each other after their first meeting. They were both tossed aside from the school and they were also the ones who were trapped in that castle. They talked, they ate out and they fought side by side both in the real world and not. Ryuji is actually kind of touched by how Akira thinks of him as a brother. 

But still…

“I don’t know man, won’t getting one of those hurt? And what would my ma say about it.” 

“Well,” Akira at this point was playing with his hair curling and uncurling one of the strands. “It’s just a simple piercing, like the one I have. Nothing too big or flashy. I’ll even pay for it if money’s the problem !”

It seems like Akira really wanted Ryuji to get his ear pierced. He seen what the other eat for lunch, just a single piece of bread, if he let Akira pay then what would he eat tomorrow. There’s no way he’s going to let his bro starve to death over something small.

Ryuji gives Akira his brightest smile. “Alright, let’s go. But I’ll pay.” 

The smile Akira gives in return may have blinded Ryuji for a few minutes but it was totally worth seeing. 

The place that Akira took him was a scary looking tattoo parlor. Couldn’t they just buy one of those small piercing staple guns that they sell in Harajuku. When Ryuji voiced his opinions to the other boy he just scoffs. 

“Those things are not safe. Neither of us are trained and if you get an infection and lose an ear I don’t think I can ever forgive myself. It’s best to let someone with a license do it instead.”

Akira always has a point. But do they really have to go to this place? It look sketchy as fuck! The guy in charge was just as sketchy. 

“Kira-kun, back already?”

Kira-kun?

He look over to Akira and mouths “Kira-kun???” 

The raven chuckled. “Thank you for having us today Tanaka-san. This is my friend Ryuji.”

The man, now named Tanaka, grasped Ryuji’s hand together with his own. “It’s great to see one of Kira-kun’s friend. He’s been lonely ever since he came to Tokyo-”

“Tanaka-san, please stop. You’re embarrassing me, I have a rep to keep afterall.” 

Tanaka who looks like he can throw Ryuji out the window with one arm and not even break a sweat giggle- he ‘effing giggles. “Kids these days huh! I ‘member when I was your age I was out slashing like there’s no tomorrow.”

Slashing? Slashing what throats? His finger unconsciously found its’ way entangled in Akira’s. Akira looked over at Ryuji with a puzzled look. His bro really don’t get why this is freaking him out huh? It makes him wonder what kind of life did Akira had lived until now.

“Hey Tanaka-san. I think my friend here is a little nervous so go easy on him ‘right?”

“Don’t worry the kid won’t even feel a thing.”

Getting the piercing wasn’t that bad it was just like any old doctor appointment and getting a shot. But everything else just plain suck. The look of concentration on Tanaka-san’s face freaks Ryuji out. His brain wander to all sorts of horrible ends for him and the fact that Tanaka-san is holding a sharp object near his beloved ear…

Akira did not seem concern at all, in fact he was casually scrolling on his phone while watching Ryuji in one of the cheap plastic chair all while happily licking a chocolate lollipop that man gave him earlier. 

It was after the two left with Akira eagerly waving Tanaka-san goodbye promising to come again sometime soon that he questioned Ryuji’s odd reaction to the tattoo shop.

“Is it the needle?” he asked. “Are you scared of needles or something? If you are then..I’m really sorry for pressuring you into this. You really didn’t have to get a piercing you know.”

Ryuji couldn’t stand another minute of the look Akira has on his face right now. 

“No bro it’s not the needle I promise. It was just first time jitters ya know?” After a pause Ryuji decided to add. “Plus, you and I, we’re officially bro now right?”

Akira nodded. “Yeah.”

“Say Akira when’s your birthday?”

“December”

“December for real? That mean I’m older than you-for now on call me big bro Ryuji alright?”

“Hell no.”

“Harsh man,”

A week later Akira approach him with a sliver chain necklace with a simple ring looped around it. Akira gesture to Ann who was also wearing the same thing around her neck. Ryuji nodded in understanding taking the necklace and putting it around his own neck. This brotherhood thing doesn’t seem so bad.

And after witnessing how naive Akira can be to the darker side of the city Ryuji decided that he must do his best to get to the bottom of it. After all it’s his duty as the older brother.


	2. Misunderstanding 2: Is it really a misunderstanding if it's Yusuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rejoice fellow comrades for Kitagawa Yusuke has been fed!

Perhaps it was because of the situation they’re in that caused Yusuke to overreact. Strange men crowding around Akira. Morgana who is always by their leader’s side is nowhere to be seen. Plus, with the rumors of members of the Yakuza approaching students and forcing them to do jobs. Well-,it does not paint a perfect picture. Akira did not look nervous, in fact his expression shows that he is perfectly content. Still, he shouldn't judge based on just his friend’s facial expression. Working as a phantom thief has shown him how complex human nature can be.

“Akira-san!” He called out.

Immediately five heads turned to where he was standing. If he wasn’t slightly nervous over the murderous intent he felt from the stranger he would have went on one knee and ask to paint them. Akira’s face brightened which was a plus to everything, he supposed. 

“Yusuke !” He greets. “You’re just in time.”

Just in time?

It seems that he has said that thought outloud because Akira nodded at his words. “Yeah, we’re going out to eat, do you want to come? Money is no problem here.” 

Well...Free food is free food. 

Even if he was getting lightly pushed into a black car surrounded by suspicious men along with Akira, free food is free food. The traffic was awful and so was the enka singer on the radio. Even Akira who always seem attentive whenever in the metaverse seem content with staring at the bald head of the driver. 

An hour later and they were once again stuck in traffic. But this time instead of sitting in a car they were standing in a line filled with young women and teenage girls. At least this time he can use his sketchbook without getting motion sickness. It was interesting, when outside the metaverse he noticed that when forced into a new setting his leader would make himself meek and unassuming as possible.

Yusuke wondered what kind of image Akira project for the world to see while playing on his phone surrounded by men in suits. Perhaps a heir to a powerful family and his bodyguard? Whatever aura he’s projecting Yusuke can only hope that his art skill can properly translate it to paper. 

Eventually the group made it into the place. Yusuke really didn’t expect a cat cafe, his female classmates often talk about this one particular cafe which caught nationwide attention and how the line would often take hours since the cafe does not want to overwhelm the cats. 

But most importantly it gives the answer to why Morgana is not present. 

“Aniki wants to open up his own cat cafe,” Akira stage whispered to him as the group were guided to their table. “Since this place is known as the best cat cafe in all of Tokyo and he want to be number one.”

“Ah so he’s,” how did Ryuji said it before? “Checking out the enemy.” 

Akira nodded. “Aniki wants to bash the owner’s face with his success and make him cry so all of Tokyo can see.”

Isn’t that a rather violent thought. 

“He recruited me to try out some of the food so he can get the opinion of his aimed demographic.” 

Ah, so this is where Yusuke comes in as well.

He decided to spare another glance at the men, they were huddling together talking in whisper their gaze landing at the decoration, the staff and of course the customers and cats. Akira who only give half-hearted response and bored hums seemed much more content with playing with the small tabby in his hands.

“Morgana never let me play like this.” He softly coos as the kitten licks his thumb. 

“Of course, Morgana hates being treated like a cat after all.”

They have all listened in to his various rants everytime someone beside Ann tries to pat him or play with his paws. Even in the metaverse whenever Akira tries to mess with his fur he always gets a stern lecture from a disgruntled Mona.

For a major cat lover like Akira not being able to touch something he loves must be torture. Yusuke wouldn’t know what to do if he was banned from touching a paintbrush. 

The food then came. Yusuke felt himself starting to drool and from the side glance he can tell that Akira has already giving up on holding back. He carefully place the kitten to the side and aimed for the cake. 

“Aw, Yusuke.” Akira moaned out, his face filled with great bliss. “You need to try this,” he paused to allow himself to swallow. “This is amazing.”

Seeing his friend’s reaction. Yusuke decided to dig into the dish in front of him. He had to put his hand over his mouth to keep noise from escaping. It was just a simple desert, yet, the flavor burst in his mouth like a well-timed bomb and leaves him nothing but wanting more. Soon enough his plate was empty, along with his stomach and heart. 

His savior came in the form of a man with gelled back hair and a heavy jacket, holding out what seemed to be a cupcake in the shape of a cat. ‘A catcake.’ Yusuke thought absentmindedly. 

“Here kid, it looks like you need this more than me.”

Yusuke gratefully took the plate with both hands making sure to dip his head down in thanks. As he shovels the catcake into his mouth at once, and reaches for the next treat.

For the first time in a while, Yusuke is proud to say that he’s full. After watching the men pay a very expensive bill, the group walked out and head toward the parking lot where the car was. The men offered to drive him back to the dorm which he really appreciated. It was quiet the drive from Shibuya, and Yusuke did not know if he had the money to make the trip back. Instead of the silence from the ride before has now been filled with discussion on the cat cafe in progress. The two teens telling the older men what they liked from it from the atmosphere and the food. Yusuke even got a five-hundred yen from a sketch that he did. It was a simple drawing of Akira playing with the kitten. He wasn’t sure what it would be used for, Akira’s face was an odd shade of red for the rest of the trip.

The sun was starting to set by the time he arrived at his dorm. He carefully closed the door behind him and made sure to lock it properly. Instead of taking out his sketchbook and reviewing the sketch he made for the day. Yusuke made a beeline for his provided bed and flop face first into it. 

It was something he did at least once a week, no amount of heal items and snacks can get rid of the tiredness from his bones after spending a day in the metaverse. But today was different. Today, he did not step into another world. Instead, he hung out with a friend and had a great time. 

As he rolled to the side, Yusuke felt the ring digging into his hips. He hopes they can visit another cafe sometime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praise Yusuke!!! I love this boy so much and I'm gonna feed him lots in this AU,
> 
> In other news, I made a discord for this and another story. Just wanted to have a platform where I can talk about this story and ask other people what they think of certain ideas. It's a bit of a mess at the moment but things should be better once I learn how to use the bots. For anyone willing to join here is the link: https://discord.gg/PT7dTam
> 
> I hope you all like this week chapter, next time we'll see Makoto Nijima and her observation on the transfer student.


	3. Misunderstanding 3: Makoto's finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto investigates to see if the rumors are true.

Kurusu Akira is a strange man. Makoto can gather that much from her investigation on the suspected phantom thief. She’s been tailing him for three days now and she’s sure she found all the evidence she needed to catch him, all she needed now is to find something indisputable. 

Still, it is probably best that she keeps a few steps back when investigating. Kurusu-kun is starting to catch on, he keeps looking over his shoulder, speeding up and slowing down at random time and even taking sharp turns when least expected. He’s also gripping his bag, (which holds his cat, something Makoto will hound him for when she finally confronts him.) tightly as if expecting someone to grab it and run away with it. 

He was obviously expecting some kind of danger. The latest rumor from what she heard is that Kurusu and some other kid which she know called Kitagawa were both seen together with a bunch of intimidating men at a well-known cat cafe. 

They were seen eating everything off the menu with vigor. It was rumored that the two were part of the Loan Shark group and were sent to intimidate some of the customer and young staff into paying their debt. Loan sharks were pretty common in big cities such as Tokyo, people who offer money to others who were in a rough time, desperate for some sort of solution, and when they finally settled or even if they never did, the loan sharks expected payback ten folds. If Kurusu managed to worm his way into the wrong crowd and manage to drag Madarame’s ex-ward, then Makoto would have a bigger problem on her hands than the phantom thieves. 

What if Kurusu was part of the group scamming students in Shibuya? 

How much trouble can one student make? She clenches her fist at the thought of Kurusu ruining the school, for all she knows Takamaki and Sakamoto could be dragged around unknowingly. She knows from their test scores that they’re not the...brightest in the school. Plus the fact that they had deep connections to the first victim- Kamoshida. Maybe the two believe that they are doing good under Kurusu’s command. Kitagawa also seems to be the follower type as well. 

Makoto held her phone close to her chest. Everything will be over as soon as she gets the proper evidence. For now she has to endure. 

Today, Kurusu-kun seems to spend most of the day inside an airsoft shop called ‘Unstoppable’. Based on online reviews, the place seem to cater to cosplayers and airsoft enthusiasts. But others talked about how ‘scary’ the owner is and how pricey some of the products are. Of course, keeping up rent in Shibuya calls for product prices to be bumped up. Nothing suspicious there. 

Thirty minutes has passed. That’s not a problem, there are days where Kurusu-kun takes him time shopping, today must be one of those days. Understandable, even Makoto has days where she wants to drag things out to kill time.

An hour later and Makoto already ate most of her food that she had in her bag in case her investigation gets long. She really didn’t expect him to shop for so long. Maybe he’s one of those slow shoppers when offered with too many choices, has a habit of freezing up and takes time analyzing each and every product until they found the one perfect for them. That has to be it, especially since she once saw Kurusu take twenty minutes just to buy two cans of sodas. 

Another hour later and Makoto suspects that Kurusu-kun somehow manage to offend the suspicious owner of the shop and got himself killed.

Ten minutes after that and Kurusu-kun came out looking the same way he came in. He wasn’t holding any bags nor did his own bag look any bigger. 

Did Makoto really spend all that time just to watch someone do a social call?

She could have been doing so much more than that, she still has a paper to write!

She watched as Akira looked both side of the street before dashing towards the train entrance. Finally, some action. She jogged to catch up to him and barely managed to catch the train that Kurusu was on. A moment too late and she would have messed up on her newest lead. 

From the corner of her eyes, she sees Kurusu furiously texting on his phone. From her position squished between two men she couldn’t take a peek of his screen.

Two stop later and the two made it to Shinjuku. There are a lot of shady characters in Shinjuku especially near the red light district where Kurusu was heading. This is it, this is what she spent the whole day waiting for. The sun was setting and it was starting to get dark. She was lucky that her sister is busy at work today or else Makoto would have to deal with her sister’s interrogation, but with everything that’s been going on lately with her sister busy with work and the increase popularity of the phantom thieves, it would be considered a miracle for the siblings to sit on the same table at the same time.

Kursuru made it to a closed store. Well, it look more abandoned than closed. Faded signs, boarded up windows with graffiti scribbled on it. As long as they were careful with how they leave and enter, it would be considered a perfect hideout. 

Makoto hid behind a telephone pole her camera app already open and ready to use as Kurusu-kun knocked on the door. The door with faded paint and slowly chipping off opened to a large man who look perfect in a stereotypical gang movie. The man bowed in greeting while Kurusu nods back.

Shouldn’t it be the other way around? The younger less experienced member should be showing respect to the older ‘brother’. Once they had their greeting out of the way. Kurusu opened his bag and pulled out a manila folder and handed it to the man at the door. 

Now that she thinks about it, she can’t hear a single word passing between them. The noise in the background of wood being sawed off and a hammer pounding down on nails makes everything hard to hear. 

But she still got the picture she wanted. Everything was in place. Now all she have to do is to show it off to the right people and everything will go back to the way it was.

Hopefully, if she take down the phantom thieves then she would still have to deal with the issue in Shibuya. Kurusu can always just be another face in the big sea of illegal dealing. Maybe, if she play her cards just right, she can deal with both problems at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching Saiki Kusuo again and I think it's been influencing this story a bit.  
> Anyway the mini plot is set on it's way.
> 
> Next chapter will feature an actual detective.


	4. Misunderstanding 4: Winning the Good Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro would like to say that he's drug free thank you very much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit wonky compare to other ones but something came up and I posted late because of it. Once this story is done I'll fix everything up.

Let it be said that when Goro decided to ‘hang out’ with a random kid who at first was interesting and now a major suspect in the phantom thieves case. He thought their time together would be something similar to what normal people his age would be doing. Going out to eat, playing some games or just simply ‘hanging out’.

Then pray to tell, why is he playing bingo against Shido’s cleaner. 

How did this even start? It was supposed to be another day. It was his day off from Shido. He didn’t have to listen to that man’s ugly voice for another two days. He could have been training in the metaverse, he could have been catching up on the homework he’s been neglecting. 

But instead, he agreed to be with Kurusu after an invitation via text sometime at lunch. They both agreed to meet in Shibuya at three and from there they would go to whatever event Kurusu wanted to take him to. 

“I kindof feel bad inviting you.” Kurusu has told him in text an hour before their designated meeting time. “But I don’t want to go alone and the event is much more fun with someone my age.”

Goro’s first thought after receiving this message was “Then, why the hell did you invite me if you feel bad about it.” The second thought after was about the text itself. 

‘Somewhere where he want to be around people his age.’ The most obvious answer is somewhere where mostly adults go and hang out. His first thought was the red light district- that Kurusu has some sort of sexual awakening sometime this past two weeks and wanted to invite Goro to whatever the hell he got himself into. But that seem unlikely. From what he observed and from the short conversation that he had together during their meetups. 

Kurusu is romantically stupid.

And boy, did Goro have some proof to go along with his claim. 

The way he looks when someone flirts with him. The puzzled look he gets when Goro flirts back in some sort of backward retaliation. A child in this day and age has a better romantic sense than Kurusu.

Honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised if Kurusu managed to get dragged into something illegal. Maybe that would make his job much easier. Find proof that Kurusu is breaking his probation and ship him off to jail, and that’s it. The phantom thief problem is solved and Goro would get an extra two hours of sleep.

But all those reasons don't change the fact that Goro came to the meeting spot thirty minutes before the promised time. 

“Hey, Goro.” Akira greeted. “Thanks for tagging along.” 

He forced a smile on his face and nodded back. “Of course Kurusu-kun. Although, I’m quite surprised. Usually it’s me asking to meet up.” 

“Yeah,” He rub the back of his neck and duck his head down showing his ever growing collection of rings around his sliver chain. It was a nervous tick. For some reason it pleased Goro to make the immovable Kurusu nerious of all things. “Let’s get going.”

On the way over Kurusu explained the place they were going.

“It’s a...family event. It’s not really family but I was raised with them. They often have events where they give out big prizes.” He paused and shifted his stand. It seems that Kurusu is still not used to the city subway. He would stumble and grip the bar above and sometimes even grab on to Goro’s arm to keep himself from falling. 

Of course, neither Goro nor Akira would mention it.

The two eventually hop off the train at Shinjuku. Goro found himself staring at Kurusu’s hair trying to navigate between the large rush hour crashing into each other at the different entrance and exit and ended up at the red light district. 

It seemed that his earlier hypothesis was correct and Goro should leave immediately. 

As the two were passing by the street, Goro more and more wanted to leave because the last thing he needed was a scandal or some annoying news reporter asking him why the perfect detective prince was hanging out in such a suspicious place on a school night.

The fact that Kurusu was greeting each individual by name and with a smile and wave makes the situation even more so horrible.

They eventually stopped at a closed host club. Kurusu pulls him by his arm and drag him inside and into the backroom. “If we do good today, then we’ll get a lot of the good white stuff.” Kurusu whispered to him excitedly. 

After he sends Kurusu to jail, he’s certainly going to force him to go to rehab as well. 

“Oh, Uncle Yashiro. I didn’t expect to see you here today. Has work been hard for you?” 

Kurusu’s uncle Yashiro was someone familiar to Goro. He saw him many time in Shido’s palace as well as inside his office from time to time. But to Goro he was simply known as “The Cleaner” a man with ties to the Yakuza who worked as an assassin under Shido’s order. 

The Cleaner or “Uncle Yashiro” in Kurusu’s case ignored Akechi’s presence and decided to put all his focus on the other boy, ruffling his hair like an actual uncle who wasn’t an assassin for hire working under a corrupt politician.

“Hey there Akira, nice friend you got there.” He motion his chin towards Akechi and not for the first time, Akechi would like to beat the shit out of the man.

Akira laughed as if the man said a funny joke. “There’s no qualification to play bingo, uncle.”

Bingo?

BINGO?

Are these idiots going to gamble for drugs via BINGO.

Goro let himself be dragged by Kurusu to one of the long table, a bingo board and the special stamp already sitting innocently on it. 

He was now at a point of no return, and suddenly all because of Kurusu his life became harder. He tried to keep all his focus on the board. He was pretty sure his name and his other “job” was a well known topic among the upper levels of the Yakuza. 

“B5”

Ah, he seem to have that one. 

The first time Goro ever had to work for someone in the yakuza was an up and coming asshole by the name of Kaneshiro, now turned in due to a change of heart. Since then Shido has been receiving less and less money from that factor due to fears of the phantom thieves. Goro, sadly, has been the recipient of Shido’s rants because of it. 

Then the medjed plan was put into place and will be published sometime in the coming week. 

“O 67”

He doesn’t seem to have that one but Kurusu do, judging from the small ‘yes!’ he hissed out.

Goro stamp down another number and another until. 

Should he even say anything?

“Akechi got Bingo!”

Nevermind it seem Kurusu noticed his hesitant first.

Now how to throw away drugs without anyone noticing.

An hour has passed since his “big win” and Goro never felt his blood pressure rise so high before. 

The good white stuff Kurusu has mentioned, turned out to be premium rice. He doesn’t even have a rice cooker. What is he supposed to do with this? 

Maybe he can get a favor from Sae-san, with the ways things are going, Goro would need to pull every string he has a hold on.

Starting with the phantom thieves. 


	5. Misunderstanding 5: Gut-spiller's home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemens. I am proud to say that Yusuke Kitagawa now have  
> A steady income!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one is starving in this fic, thank you very much

“I don’t know.” Futaba mumbled shying away from what she called ‘Akira’s weapon of mass destruction’ aka his puppy eyes’. He’s been pulling that off more and more to try and encourage Futaba to try and interact with society more and more. Of course, he’d never force her. He’s too nice for that. 

But wherever Akira wanted to take her seems to have him excited. Akira rarely talks about his likes and dislikes, he’s always been more focus on her. What are her dreams? What does she want to do? What’s her favorite food? Small things like that, the conversation always ended up being about her. 

It’s the same for others based on her extensive research of simply asking when Ren went to the bathroom during a meeting. 

Makoto and Ryuji seem to exchange worried glances at the topic of Akira. Oh ho ho, they might have something sweet and juicy secret between them and Akira. She’ll be sure to investigate it thoroughly later. 

Ann seems indifferent about the topic but no matter how much she tries to hide her mouth behind her cup of coffee, Futaba can see a grin forming on her face. She must know something too. 

Then there was Inari, he was weird about a lot of things. But he seems to be the most reliable source when it comes to the topic of Akira. 

Inari knew when Akira’s birthday is, the type of food he dislike, along with other personal information such as his family. When asked how did he get all that information about Akira, Inari only frowned and gave the group a strange look. 

“I simply asked,”

Futaba called bull.

Come on Inari, think for a minute. They all tried that at least once. But Akira was great at changing the subject. 

So when Akira texted her asking to go out together, Yusuke suggested that she should agree. “Akira told me where he’s planning on taking you. It’s a place that is dear to his heart so I suggest you agree.”

Which lead her now, standing in front of a cat cafe. This was the place that Akira hold dear in his heart? She knew that Akira goes to this particular location a few times a week. But she thought he was getting his weekly dosage of fluff after getting denied by Morgana multiple times. 

That’s what she would’ve done if she had the will to go out on her own.

“One of my uncles own this place.” He told her. “I like to come in every now and then to help out and in exchange. He let me bring people in and eat for free.”

Free food? No wonder Akira couldn’t resist coming in everyday. Morgana complains about his diet all the time.

“Sound like Inari’s dreamland.” 

He smiled, “Funny that you said that.” He paused. The hand wrapped around her tighten. “There shouldn’t be anyone here yet. More cats than humans. Are you ready too…” His voice trailed off in the end but Futaba gets the gist of what he’s saying. 

“For free food? Duh!” 

Akira chuckled, “Yeah, silly me. Let’s go in and pet some cats.”

“The kitties better be prepared.” She’s gonna pet them all to oblivion. 

The inside of the cafe was clean and simple. The only mess that she sees is the walls, filled with pictures and drawings of different cats.

“Akira-kun, Welcome! Is that a friend you got there?”

“Hello Akira, Futaba.”

It was the second voice that tipped her off and it explained everything and nothing.

“Inari!” She shouted. 

And there was Yusuke sitting in one of the couches with a large sketchbook on his lap and three different cats taking a nap near him. It was very hot outside, and even with the AC on, Futaba can still feel sweat tricking down her face. Yusuke’s skin was always cold, maybe it has something to do with the fact that his persona uses Ice. With that logic would that make Ann a portal heater in the winter time?

Akira nods back, as if Yusuke’s presence was something to be expected. “Hey Yusuke, slow day?” 

“Yes, it seems that no one want to bear this heat.” Yusuke replied. “But dear, Gut-spiller is acting like a perfect muse at the moment.”

Gut-spiller?

Futaba eyes’ followed Yusuke’s gaze to a cat on the opposite side of the cafe sleeping on a chair. It’s stomach seems to have some sort of mark on it. Somehow the name made sense. But still…

“Why are you here Inari!?”

“I work here of course.”

Yusuke? Working like a normal person? The same Yusuke who she caught eating flowers from the park? 

“What do you do here? Do you serve people food or something?” 

Yusuke shook his head. “Not really, but there are times when I’m asked to assist. I mostly do drawings of different cats for a set price. If I were to draw a person then the price would increase.”

Oh, so like a commission of sorts.

“I quite enjoy this job, there are many benefits such as a promised meal as well as time to work on my school work.”

“Yusuke had to do a drug test as well.” Akira snickered quietly. “He texted me during class asking why the police wanted him to pee in a cup.”

A drug test? She knew that the owners had a shady past. But why would the police require their workers to take a drug test? Was this place a secret drug front?

The manager was nice enough to let the three of them sit and have a meal together. Akira and Yusuke both scarfed down their food, both acting like if they stop the food will get taken away. 

Futaba has seen plenty of CPR videos from B rated doctors show and she has no plan on participating in either side of the process. Just the thought of doing a mouth to mouth to either Akira or Yusuke was just too ‘ew’.

They both probably have bad breath anyway. The food were good but nothing compare to Sojiro’s curry. The curry is number one and there is nothing in the world that can top it. That was just a simple fact that the rest of the world have to accept. It’s been declared by the great Alibaba.”

The kitty cats were a great bonus. Most of them were scared of her at first. They were all rescued. Taken away from the scary streets or from abusive owners and instead placed in a much loving home where they can play around all day and eat yummy food. 

Kindof like how Sojiro took her away from her Uncle’s place.

And kindof like how Akira and the phantom thieves stole her away from her tomb. Futaba smiled as one of the kitties made his way to the lap. She thinks..that this whole trip wasn’t as bad as she thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original draft I had some 2016 memes, but instead I got a mega flashback of my hetalia phase and delete it all for my sanity. On other news I am planning on creating another story for all the rejected promps from the main storyline so please look forward to it soon.


	6. Misunderstanding 6: The Strange Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Ryuji teams up to steal something from their leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little wonky. I'm feeling really dizzy right now and I don't know why but I promised my discord that I will post.

Makoto has never expected to have Ryuji to be her investigation partner. But there was no one else who was willing to help her. Ann just shook her head and apologized. Yusuke, Morgana and Futaba were also eliminated from her list. They were too attached to the subject, they will be too bias. Perhaps, that’s why Ann declined as well. She knew something that Makoto doesn’t know. 

Ryuji on the other hand was adamant. He was also loud.

“I need to know too!” he exclaimed. It was a good thing she had the student council room closed. The last thing Makoto need is for Ryuji and her to be the subjects of the Shujin’s rumor mill. “Akira is my bro, and I know he doesn’t like talking much about himself. But I’m worried about him.”

Right, Ryuji and Akira were each other's first friends. Ryuji is also very loyal to the team and his own beliefs. It was one of the blond’s better traits. 

“I’m worried that he’s gonna get in something he can’t get out of. Y’know like Kaneshiro.”

Makoto remembers very well the broken ATMs waddling all over the other Shibuya in Kaneshiro’s flying bank. The image of Akira replacing them put fear in her heart. She only started hanging out with Akira and she can see the amount of effort he puts in everyone he ever talked to. 

“I’m not the best when it comes to brains and stuff.” Ryuji admitted. “But if it’s for Akira. Then I gotta do my best!”

That’s how Makoto ended up wearing a matching cap with Ryuji watching Akira having a talk with a girl from Kosei. The first day was spend with her and a kid in Akihabara. Nothing unusual there. In fact it was cute watching Akira get destroyed by an elementary school student in an arcade game only to watch the child beam as soon as Akira compliments him. 

The second day was spent mostly in Leblanc. Ryuji and Makoto didn’t even need costumes. She just dragged the younger boy into the cafe armed with textbooks and notebooks, claiming that it was about time to tutor him. Ryuji did not like the plan at all. But it was the best excuse to be able to stay in Leblanc for a long period of time without being suspicious in Akira’s eyes.

Makoto was unable to participate in the third day because of a student council meeting. But Ryuji was able to carry both their weights by hanging out with Akira and investigating his past. Ryuji ended up texting her late at night with the results.

**Ryuji** : Did you know that last week as Akira’s birthday? He didn’t tell any of us. We got to do something about that!

And that’s how the first plan was put on hold and a new one took place. 

With everything that was happening between real life and the phantom thieves. It was easy to forget about the small details in life. The investigation came back in full force a few weeks after “Operation Birthday” when Akira came to school holding a metal briefcase. It looked like the same one from Kaneshiro’s bank. But, it can’t be the same one right? After all, both Akira and Morgana swore that they sold it. Did Akira keep the fake money after all? Is he going to use it to trick someone? What if it was something worse? 

“We need to get ahold of that case.” Makoto mumbled to her investigation partner. It was already lunch break and there were rumors flying about the mysterious case which did not help Makoto keep her paranoia levels low. They’re plan was simple and overused. But both in the metaverse and in the outside world, Akira was a tricky kid to deal with. 

If you don’t pay even attention he can slip away like an eel. If you say the wrong thing, he can redirect the conversation. Honestly sometime it’s like working out a puzzle. But, Akira’s biggest flaw is his loyalty to his friends. Makoto hates pointing it out,abusing her friend's weak point. But Ryuji and her are just about ready to kidnap and tie their friend to a chair and host an intervention. If Akira was doing something dangerous, it’s better for him to stop now. Akechi Goro and her sister out of all people are starting to get even more involved with the phantom thief case. The last thing they all need is for everything to topple down at once. 

“I can invite him to go jogging in the back of the school.” Ryuji suggest. “He always leaves his bag and stuff in the locker room.”

Makoto could then just sneak in the boys’ locker room and take the case, with the school environment there’s no way for Akira to assume it was her right away. Then as soon as she confirmed the content she can just put it back and pretend like nothing happened. That could work. 

And it did. Ryuji called Akira and asked him to meet up at the school’s courtyard after school. Akira was jumpy, constantly looking at his phone and back at the case. 

“Hey man!” Ryuji beamed, throwing his arm around Akira’s shoulder. “Let’s go and get our blood pumping.” Akira agreed as Ryuji steered him towards the locker room. Makoto was already there, hiding inside one of the more taller locker. She listened with anticipation as the door opened and a few minutes closed again, her signal to jump out and grab the case. After a few minutes waiting for the confirmation from Ryuji that he and Akira are far from the locker room, she ran out and heads towards the student council room. 

After twenty minutes. Ryuji joins her in the room. “He’s looking for his stuff.” 

“Already!” 

He shrugs. “Yeah, he said he have some sort of important meeting to go to.”

Their gaze immediately went to the suitcase again. 

There’s a chance, a pretty high chance that what’s inside the case is some sort of illegal substance. 

Makoto gulped as she put her hands on the two clamps holding the case closed. She closed her eyes as her hands slowly lift the two clamps upward.

Inside was a bento box.

“Huh-?”

“Wha-?”

Cocaine, an actual gun or maybe even a head. Those are the things that Makoto expected to be inside the case. Not a featherman bento box.

Maybe there’s something inside the box. She carefully pulled off the band wrapped around the box and pull the lid. It looked like an ordinary character bento. Small riceballs shaped like a cat, with seaweed and picked plums to make eyes, mouth and blush shape. Next to it was lettuce plate for three pieces of Karage and Tamagoyaki placed neatly side by side. Her eyes immediately went to the small condiment packet sitting innocently by the homemade fries. 

In Japan, small packs of drugs can be worth a lot, every year more and more drugs finds its way inside the border due to clever and creative way to sneak pass border control. She took the packet and lightly squeeze it. It was soft, the same feeling you would get in clay or in this case ketchup. Still, Makoto is not knowledgeable about drugs.

“Psst, Akira is asking where I am, I think he’s starting to get upset.”

Oh, an unhappy Akira is not a good one. She quickly put everything back together and hand the case back to Ryuji. 

“Tell him to meet you at the entrance and say you found it hiding in the closet.” 

Ryuji nodded, grabbed his phone and the case and rushed out of the room. 

She hopes that if Akira ever finds out he would know it was for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira sighed as he lean back against the wall.   
> "What happened Akira? Did you lose the contest?"  
> Akira sigh loudly again as he pet Morgana softly. "When I opened my bento box for the judges to see the inside was all messed up and tossed around, I got disqualified."


	7. Misunderstanding at fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira reflects on his leadership skills.

For as long as he can remember, Akira’s birthday has always been a blast. Every year, he is grateful for his extended family and their love for him. So every passing week after his birthday, Akira always felt bad for the dark fog in his heart. But as the only kid in the family. It was always lonely.

When Makoto and Ryuji planned him a birthday surprise at his “uncle’s cafe. He almost cried then and there. It was everything he wanted. He got a new game from Futaba, a whole manga set from Ryuji, some nice clothes and stationary from Ann and Makoto and from Yusuke it was a painting.

Morgana was ashamed at first. Morgana must’ve wanted to give something too. But his current form as a cat prevented it from so. Still, he heard it from Yusuke by text a few hours later. That the cat in the painting was inspired by Morgana who willingly kept in the same position for a whole day. 

And as always Akira received a gift from his family as well, when Akira first received his birthday present from his family, the first thought that came to mind was "I need to find a place to hide this." But that was a while ago. Now, he was alone. There was no one in his room but himself. Now he can open and use his present in peace. Not that he want to use it in the first place, but with the situation Akira found himself in. The present became a need. 

He should have spoken up, he had seen this coming after all. As a leader he knows exactly what the dynamic of his team is like. So when he notice the strange relationship between Ryuji and Morgana, he thought it was ok. He sees something similar with his family after all, he thought it was all going to blow over. They’ll slap each other on the back, maybe go out for a drink, and would be cool for the next day just like some of the older brothers. 

But instead it builds up and eventually explodes all over his face. He hugged the knitted morgana doll to his chest, but it felt nothing like the warmth that Morgana gives every morning. It was not the same at all. He dragged the doll to his bed. Morgana have to come back right? There was no way he could quit. There's so much to be done after all. There's no way Morgana has abandoned him, right?

He’s in no mood to get up and work on his confidants, even though all the bonds are demanding for attention there’s no point if one of his first one is missing. Will Morgana even be ok on his own? He knows that Morgana has a way to gather money from grabbing them from under the vending machine and other places where hands won’t reach. But with his current form as a cat there’s no way he can use that money to buy himself food. What about a place to sleep? Summer is quickly turning into fall would he even be able to find a perfect place to sleep? 

As night falls and the sun rises. Akira gets no sleep. He ended up staring at his ceiling the whole time. Getting up Akira found himself upset over the light bag and ended up shoving the handmade doll inside his bag as some sort of compensation. The doll itself did not weigh anything and made no change in his bag. He ate breakfast, brushed his teeth and made his way to the train station as he always does. It was in Shibuya that he suddenly had a change of mind and instead of going to the Ginza line he lead straight toward the JL line that take him the opposite way. Forget school, it’s not like he’s actually going to learn something important today. There were much better things to do compare to sitting on a chair for a few hours.

Morgana was family, always has been. But neglected not only Mona but all the other thieves in that regard. 

Family pride and honor is something that is to be respected and prioritized at all costs. Little praises here, outings and rewards, forming bonds that would never break no matter the pressure. As an heir. It was Akira’s duty to not only create those bonds but to maintain it. What would his family back home say if they see him now? They would call him a failure of a leader, and Akira is inclined to agree. He’s pretty sure Akechi out of all people managed to catch on to that earlier than Akira did. The Phantom thieves, rising success and the attitude of the public will all eventually lead to their downfall-Akechi has been predicting that for weeks even among all the death threats and requests he received. But that man was just doing his job while Akira wasn’t doing his. 

When he manage to find Mona he promise he would do anything to make up for it, he’s even willing to slit his own stomach in shame. But first he needs to find him. He stomp throughout Shinjuku with clarity. From the corner of his eyes he can see all sorts of people talking behind his back. He’s still wearing his school uniform after all, it won’t be long until someone calls the cops. He marched to the back alley and slam open the door to the family run café. 

“Older brothers and Uncle!” He called out. He rarely used his leader voice on his family before. He was always the younger one. The one who’s about to lead but no quite ready. “I need your strength and I ask of you to help me.” 

Bloodbringer and Gutsmashers were already waiting for him at the door, purring right by his feet. He wants to take his time and give them pets like he always does but there’s no time for that.    
  


“We have a mission and I won’t take no for an answer.”

Within minutes, flyers were printed out and all ready to go. His friend has told him many time that he hates being referred to as a cat and a missing cat poster would certainly hurt his friend’s pride. But Akira would apologize for that later. He gripped the doll in his hand. 

“I’m sorry Mona.”

He really hopes that he’ll be able to say those words to him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started both this story and "Hibari Ren" I thought that the two protag would be on two ends of a gang raised child spectrum. But at the end of the day, they are both taught the same things and are more alike than I thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Emma-san on discord. I would ask you if I can tag your A03 somewhere but I'm too nervous to ask. So if you ever find this fic and want me to actually tag you then just ask.
> 
> I'll try to update once a week.
> 
> This story's discord: https://discord.gg/PT7dTam


End file.
